1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for the management of parameters relating to a dialysis treatment and a dialysis machine capable of implementing such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method and the dialysis machine referred to are particularly, but not exclusively, well suited for dialysis treatments at home where generally no provision is made for using a specialist (doctor or nurse) on a continuous basis for supervising the progress of the treatment session.
It is obvious, at least in theory, that a dialysis machine may be operated on a remote control and continuous basis by means of a receiver device disposed in a centralized control station, by connecting this receiver device to the dialysis machine, for example, through a telephone line.
It has been found that the continuous control of the dialysis machine requires the transfer and storage of an enormous quantity of values over a relatively long period on the order of three to four hours, corresponding to the whole treatment period. The consecutive utilization of the values obtained entails a considerable loss of time, both for the machine and the receiver device, because many values are controlled which probably have not changed over the whole treatment period. The above outline shows the need for making a method available for the management of the parameters relating to a dialysis treatment, which permits a successive transfer and utilization of numerical data in a much shorter time than at present, so as to make it possible to use in a control station a relatively simple and moderately powered operating unit and which is therefore relatively inexpensive.